Break Down the Wall
by slasher92
Summary: Throughout his entire life, he had always followed the rules.
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: Break Down The Wall**_

_**Author: Slasher92**_

_**Rating: NC-17**_

_**Pairing: CM Punk/John Cena (eventually)**_

_**Disclaimer: The WWE Superstars mentioned in this work of fiction do not belong to me and in no way am I affiliated with the WWE (for now anyway). The events portrayed in this are fictitious and, at least to my knowledge, do not represent real life events.**_

_**Warnings: Language (I will update as other warnings occur)**_

_**Authors Notes: **__**This is the first time I am taking a stab at writing a WWE story. I have been a part of the WWE Universe for over a decade and decided to give this a shot. I hope you enjoy.**_

_**Summary: Throughout his entire life, he had always followed the rules.**_

Throughout his entire life, he had always followed the rules. No drugs. No alcohol. No promiscuous sex. No smoking. No meat. Simple rules, and for 34 years he had stuck with them and had never broken a single one. Yet in a single night, one man managed to screw up his entire belief system and his life.

~~~~sXe~~~~

CM Punk was pissed. No, he was beyond pissed. There were no words to describe the clusterfuck that just happened out in the ring. One moment he was holding the title high over his head after his match with the Rock and the next, he was flat out on his back, barely conscious, as the Shield unloaded on him. '_On the plus side, now I can stop being associated with those dickbags_' Punk thought as he slowly made his way toward the locker room. The trainers had released him moments ago with explicit instructions to take it easy and let someone know if his headache got worse or he felt nauseous. "Fucking Ambrose, Reigns, and Rollins! What the hell is their problem?" he said as he threw open the door to the locker room, which was blissfully empty since the majority of the superstars were around the monitors watching and waiting. He made his way over to where his bag was and collapsed on the bench. Rummaging through his bag and pulling out his phone, he debated saying something snarky on Twitter. Before he could make a decision, the door to the locker room opened up to reveal Kofi.

"Hey man, you okay?" he asked as he walked over to lean against the wall beside Punk. He put his phone down and twisted around on the bench to face Kofi.

Punk shrugged his shoulders and winced from the motion. "I'll live. I mean that powerbomb hurts like hell but nothing I can't shake off." Kofi nodded. "But those dicks just about cost me my title. I'm just glad they waited 'til after Dwayne tapped so I wasn't stripped." Kofi merely nodded again, knowing better than to interrupt Punk while he was angry. "I mean what the hell is their deal? Is it an 'injustice' to beat him?" Punk continued, even using exaggerated air quotes.

"Dunno, but c'mon the battle royal is about to start and I know you don't wanna miss this," Kofi said as he headed toward the locker room door.

"Yeah, yeah you just don't wanna leave me alone with your stuff while I'm pissed." Kofi shrugged and let out a huff of a laugh.

~~~~sXe~~~~

Now not only was he pissed but he was also confused. He knew creative sometimes liked to fuck with them but seriously? This was not happening. There was no way in hell that John fucking Cena just won. He watched in what could be called shock as John motioned for a microphone. "Punk, I'm coming for you. Gonna reclaim what is mine," was all he said before dropping the microphone and throwing up his trademark hand gesture. Before he realized what he was doing, he found himself pounding on Vince McMahon's office door.

"Why is Cena getting yet another title match? He had his shots already and I beat him down each and every time," Punk said as soon as the door opened. Vince, needless to say, didn't look pleased.

"Phil, you will address me with respect." Punk rolled his eyes but knew better than to defy the chairman tonight especially after the Shield attack. For all he knew, Vince would consider that interfering and strip him anyway.

"Sir, with all due respect, Cena doesn't deserve another chance. Have him face Alberto instead."

"No Punk, he is going to face you at WrestleMania and that is final. Now get the hell out of my office."

~~~~sXe~~~~

"It could be worse, Orton could have won or something. Least you know you won't lose?" Kofi said as he sat across from Punk that night at the bar. Punk didn't say anything, just stared angrily at his Pepsi. Kofi sighed and signaled for the bartender to bring him another shot. If he was gonna have to deal with a sulking Punk, he certainly wasn't just going to sit there empty handed.

Across the bar, John was sitting with Randy and a few others. John let out a laugh as he grinned over at Zack. Punk looked up from his drink for a brief moment before frowning and returning his gaze to the glass in front of him. "Stupid bastard," he muttered.

"Seriously, get over it. At least have a little fun tonight?" Kofi said as he motioned toward the dance floor.

"First, I don't want to get over it. It's a fucking joke letting him have another chance and it makes me look like a fool. Second, don't dance. Period."

Kofi rolled his eyes, "Well at least stop acting like a five year old who just got his favorite toy taken away." Punk knew he shouldn't even acknowledge that but found himself sticking his tongue out regardless. "See, five," Kofi said with a laugh.

~~~~sXe~~~~

"Congratulations John, think you might actually win the title this time?" Randy said with a smirk.

"Fuck you Randy," John said, his words softened by the smile that was playing across his face. "Need I remind you who the ten-time champ is?" Randy shrugged.

"Whatever John, we all know who the real champ is at the end of the day," he mocked as he spread his arms out in a crude imitation of his own pose. John let out a bark of a laugh before shaking his head.

"Sure Randal, sure," he said as he got up from the table. Randy flipped him off with another smirk. "I'm gonna go get another round from the bar, you guys want anything?" Cody, Zack, and Randy shook their heads and John wandered off toward the bar. As John wandered off, Randy's eyes scanned the bar. His eyes landed on CM Punk and Kofi Kingston. He watches the pair for a while, his eyes trained on Punk.

~~~~sXe~~~~

"Night Punk," Kofi said as he turned off the light beside his bed. Punk nodded as he flipped the page of his latest comic. After a while, he finished it and put it down on the comforter. Looking at the small clock, he let out a sigh. It was almost 2 am. Knowing that sleep would probably elude him for the rest of the night, he grabbed his hoodie and room key before slipping out of the door.

~~~~sXe~~~~

"John seriously, why are you even drinking right now?" Randy asked as he stood next to the man who downed yet another shot.

"Feel like getting drunk," John slurred as he tried to focus on Randy. "Some girl tried to hit on me and I haven't really…since Liz…" he trailed off. Randy shook his head.

"I'm going to sleep. I'm not gonna babysit your drunk ass tonight, especially since there is no reason to be drunk. You won the rumble, a girl hit on you, and you are going to win the title. Get it together and don't bitch tomorrow when you are hung-over and feel like shit." With that said, Randy left him sitting at the hotel bar. John had no idea how long he sat there. He felt himself slipping on the stool and braced himself. Before he could hit the floor, he felt someone's arms grab him.

~~~~sXe~~~~

_**Well what do you guys think so far? This is my first venture into the WWE Verse and I'll admit, this is probably a rough first start but ideally it will get better as time goes on. I wanted to get this out before the Royal Rumble this Sunday so I could manipulate them as I saw fit. Tell me your thoughts and feel free to critic cause I know this sucks – definitely not my best attempt but I promise it will get better (especially since I know the middle and end…it's just this damn beginning that I'm stuck on)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: The WWE Superstars mentioned in this work of fiction do not belong to me and in no way am I affiliated with the WWE (for now anyway). The events portrayed in this are fictitious and, at least to my knowledge, do not represent real life events.**_

John woke up the next morning in the room he and Randy shared with absolutely no memory of how he got there. The last thing he could remember was sitting with Randy, Cody, and Zack. Sitting up tentatively, he felt the wave of nausea that signaled that he had gotten really drunk the night before. "Here, take these and get your shit together. Our flight leaves in a couple hours." Randy held out his hand with a few pain pills in it and a bottle of water. John took the offered items with a weak grin.

"What happened last night?" John asked once he had taken the pills.

"You got drunk," Randy deadpanned. "I got up around 3 or so to take a piss and found your drunken ass leaning against the door frame. Not too sure how you got there but I dragged you to the bed." John frowned slightly before shrugging. "Now hurry up, we got to get out of here if we want to make the flight in time."

~~~~sXe~~~~

Punk stood in the gorilla position as the techs cued up his music. He was still pissed over the fact that McMahon was allowing Cena yet another chance at his title. In fact, he was so pissed that instead of the planned match with Randy Orton that the roulette wheel had 'decided' on, he was going to stage a protest until Vince changed his mind. As soon as his music hit, he grabbed the microphone and walked down the ramp. "Summerslam, Night of Champions, Survivor Series. Three major pay-per-views where Cena has had the chance to beat me. He couldn't do it then so why should he get another chance at WrestleMania? I'm getting sick of having to beat him, I want a real challenge. So instead of facing Orton like I'm supposed to, I'm gonna sit here until Vince changes his mind and revokes Cena's millionth title shot." Punk sat down cross legged in the center of the ring and waited.

He didn't have to wait long. A few moments after he sat down, John's music blasted through the arena. "At Summerslam, you won because I knocked out Show. Night of Champion you only won because it was a draw. Survivor Series, the Shield took out Ryback and you won because Ryback took me out. Face it Punk, you haven't fought an honest match since then," John said as he paced back and forth at the top of the entrance ramp.

"You had your chances Cena and I refuse to face you again. I will be the main event but I will not do it with you. You don't deserve another shot."

John stopped pacing and stared at Punk, "Too bad for you. You don't get to decide. I won the Rumble last night and I am aiming to get my title back. Because after Mania, the Champ will be back, whether you like it or not." With that said he ran down the ramp and slid into the ring aiming to beat Punk silly.

Punk grabbed his title and rolled out of the ring. "Nope John Boy, you aren't gonna lay a finger on me. You can't touch the best in the world," Punk yelled as he held his title high above his head before heading back up the ramp and leaving.

~~~~sXe~~~~

Punk was in the locker room gathering up his belongings when the door slammed open. Arching an eyebrow, he looked up to see a seething John Cena and slightly terrified Dolph Ziggler. "Listen you little shit, you pull another stunt like that again and I will end you. I don't care how important you are but you get any of your groupies involved in another one of our matches, and things will not end well for you. Got it Nick?" he said with a growl. Dolph nodded once before grabbing his bag and taking off.

"Well well, looks like the Boy Scout is angry. Did someone steal your favorite badge and not give it back?" Punk said with a laugh as he put on his jacket.

"Fuck you."

"Oh, someone's not playing nice. The cameras might be off but this is still a PG show so watch the language John Boy." John stalked over to him and looked ready to kill when the door opened again and Randy wandered in.

"John, come on. I can't leave since your sorry ass drove us here and I want to get something to eat," he said with a sigh. "You can beat up Punk another time."

John looked over at Randy and for a moment it looked like he was going to ignore him but instead walked over to his locker to grab his own bag.

"Aw, look, puppy is back on its leash," Punk said with a smirk.

"I'm gonna tear you apart Phil if you don't shut the hell up now," John snarled at him before Randy could intervene again.

"John, let's go!" John's entire body radiated with anger but he pushed past Randy and left. "Do us both a favor and leave him alone Punk," Randy added as he followed him out the door.

Punk just rolled his eyes. _'Looks like even Super Cena has his limits'_ Punk thought with a grin, _'Wonder how far I would have to push to make him snap?'_

~~~~sXe~~~~

"What is his fucking problem?" John lamented as he downed yet another drink before slamming it down on the counter with a little more force than strictly needed.

"Your guess is as good as mine Johnny," Randy said with a faint smile.

"Don't call me that Randal," he shot back efficiently wiping the grin from Randy's face. "I'm serious. How can he call me undeserving when I won the right in the fucking place! If anything he is the undeserving one! He manipulated his way out of almost all of the title matches he's had recently!"

Randy snorted slightly and patted John on the back. "We need to distract you from thinking about it all. C'mon. We're in Vegas, let's hit a club and find you distraction," Randy said as he pulled his wallet out to pay for their drinks.

~~~~sXe~~~~

"Rands, I don't think this is a good idea," John whined as he leaned against Randy's shoulder as they sat in a booth of some club. "I don't want random sex. Random sex is not fun cause it's random…I wanna be angry at Phi…Punk not having sex!"

Randy laughed at his friend and patted him on the head. "Random sex is awesome. Well least from what I remember from before Sam. You just need sex and it will all be better, no more thinking about Punk or Dolph or work. You just need a wet pussy," Randy said with a grin. John frowned deeply at the last sentence.

"But I don't like it," was all he could manage before Randy jostled him and pointed at a woman sitting at the bar alone.

"Her! Go get her," Randy said before unceremoniously dumping him out of the booth. John frowned again but managed to stumble his way over to the woman Randy had pointed to. Before he could get her attention though, another woman sat down next to her and began to flirt. John sighed and headed back toward Randy.

"Your gaydar sucks," he said before collapsing back into the booth and half on top of Randy.

"Fuck that's hot," Randy said sort of distractedly as he stared at the bar. When John was able to upright himself enough to look, he saw the two women now kissing.

"Like I said sucks," he repeated before poking Randy in the chest to regain his friend's attention. "I don't want to have a random hookup. It's why Liz," he paused to sniffle before continuing, "why we didn't work out. I don't like…that." Randy looked at him with a look of drunken confusion.

"Huh? Johnny, we can find you a girl who won't make out with another girl. It's okay." John sighed and shook his head.

"Rands, I'm gay," John finally said. "Lizzy found out and that's why she left…" he said looking down at the table top.

Randy nodded and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "It's okay John, we'll find you some dick then!"

~~~~sXe~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: The WWE Superstars mentioned in this work of fiction do not belong to me and in no way am I affiliated with the WWE (for now anyway). The events portrayed in this are fictitious and, at least to my knowledge, do not represent real life events.**_

_**Warnings: Language**_

_**Authors Notes:**____**I am still trying to process the fact that Punk lost his title Sunday. This might be a lot rough since my muse is currently hiding in the corner and crying…but I felt like I needed to update, especially since I have decided to take on a Big Bang story and didn't want this to fall by the wayside when it is still so new.**_

Kofi looked around the room once more before deciding that he had everything. "Punk, come on, flight leaves soon and I do not want to get stuck driving to Tennessee," he said as he leaned against the door frame. Punk looked up at him and rolled his eyes. "I mean it. Hurry up,"

"Go on, I'll catch a cab there. I have to meet up with the higher ups to discuss the future of the title before I can go to the airport anyway." Kofi shrugged before grabbing his bags and heading out the door.

~~~~sXe~~~~

"What the hell do you mean?"

"We have decided that it is in the best interest of the company if you lose the title to Dwayne at the Elimination Chamber."

"No, no fucking way."

"You don't have a say in the matter Philip," Vince said, his eyes trained on Punk as he began to pace around the small conference room.

"Then I want out of the company. If I have to lose to that no talent actor, I quit."

Vince sighed and rubbed a hand over his eyes, "You can't."

"Like hell I can't quit. I can do whatever I want. If you strip me of the title, I walk. Simple as that! I mean so not only do I have to lose to that has-been but I have to win it back to fight Super Cena again? No, not happening!" Punk ranted as the group watched.

"Maybe we can let him work with creative to come up with an alternative that helps the company?" Michael said as he looked at Punk.

"Last time we gave him creative control…" Vince started before Paul interrupted.

"No, last time we gave him control without a sensor. I think Michael is suggesting we have him tell creative what he wants and see what they come up with. Then Steph can have the final say." Michael nodded.

"Can we not talk about me and my future as if I'm not here?" Punk said, his anger flaring back up.

"Shut up Phil. If you want things to work out in your favor, shut the hell up," Paul shot back and Punk merely raised an eyebrow at the man.

"I'm okay with that idea," Stephanie said, getting the conversation back on track.

"If he steps out of line, we strip him," Paul added with a wicked sneer on his face as he stared down Punk.

"Philip, what do you say?" Vince asked as he turned to face the Superstar.

"I can keep my title and say what I want? Really? Aren't we just replaying what happened back in 2011?" Punk smirked.

"No, not quite whatever you want to say. You have to run it by creative and Stephanie gets the final say in it all," Vince added and Punk shrugged.

"Fine by me I guess. Now if we are done, I got a flight to catch." With that said he got up and walked out of the conference room, letting the door shut behind him with a resounding thud.

"Is this really a good idea?"

"We'll have to wait and see."

~~~~sXe~~~~

"Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"I'm sorry sir but the time for boarding has passed. The plane is getting ready to take off. We can't let you on. Would you like me to see if there is a spot on another flight?"

"Yes please," he said with gritted teeth. Today was so not his day.

"I'm sorry but all upcoming flights are booked up. There are a few spaces available on the flight that leaves the second of February. Would you like me to book that for you?"

Punk sighed and barely resisted slamming his fists down on the information desk in front of him before taking a deep breath and asking, "No, that's too late. What about my ticket then? Can I at least get my money back?"

"I'm sorry sir but your ticket is non-refundable. Now is there anything else I can do for you?" Punk shook his head. "Then have a great day," the woman added cheerfully.

"Thanks," he muttered and walked away. Once he was away from the woman he pulled out his cell phone and hit speed dial three. "Hey Kofi, I know you are on the plane right now but I just wanted to tell you that I won't be getting into town for the house show tonight since those fuckers kept me too long and I missed the flight. Bye," he said as he hung up.

"I'm sorry sir but we can't let you board at this time."

Punk let out a soft huff of a laugh and was about to turn around to complain to the person when a voice stopped him, "I understand. Ma'am, I hate to trouble you but is there another possible flight." John. Fucking. Cena. Of course it was Cena. He couldn't get away from the guy. It was like a bad nightmare that just kept occurring. Just as he was about to walk away and figure out his game plan, he felt someone tap his shoulder. "No luck either huh Phil?" John said with a slight smile on his face.

"Don't call me that John Boy." He shrugged and shifted his bag to the other shoulder as he turned away from John.

He got about a foot away when he heard the woman call out, "Sirs, we do have two available seats on a flight to Nashville and I'm sure the airline can help arrange transportation." John nodded at the woman and then looked expectantly at Punk. He knew that he should say no and just find some other way to get to Chattanooga. He knew that this would somehow end badly but all he could do was smile at the woman.

"Thank you," he said as the woman began to pull up the flight information.

"Okay, so gentlemen your flight leaves in roughly an hour and you are in seats 18 A and 18 B. I hope you both have a pleasant flight."

Seats…together…? Today. So not his day!

~~~~sXe~~~~

_**So I have decided that I will try and update weekly – probably sometime on the weekend. Hope you all enjoyed this. **___


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: The WWE Superstars mentioned in this work of fiction do not belong to me and in no way am I affiliated with the WWE (for now anyway). The events portrayed in this are fictitious and, at least to my knowledge, do not represent real life events.**_

_**Warnings: Language**_

_**Authors Notes:**__** My muse decided I don't get to eat until I get this idea out of my head so in order to not starve to death…without further ado, chapter 4. Also, I have ZERO idea how boarding works on a plane – never flown so I made it up with what little knowledge I was able to obtain from the internet and television!**_

"This sucks." John looked over at him and let out a faint laugh.

"It's not that bad Phil. Least they figured out some way we could get there for the show in time. So what if we have to drive too?"

"Yeah cause being stuck on a flight next to you for five plus hours and then in a car for another two hours is my idea of a good time," he said under his breath.

"Now boarding for flight 172 to Nashville, Tennessee…" Punk sighed as he grabbed his bag and headed toward to flight attendant who would check his ticket.

~~~~sXe~~~~

He leaned against the window and frowned deeply. To the average person, it would look like CM Punk was sulking but he wasn't. He was just angry, very angry. He flipped the volume on his iPod up louder in attempts to drown out the sound of John Cena snoring next to him. The flight was about an hour in and already he was beyond annoyed. Every time he thought this couldn't get more annoying, John did something to piss him off. First it was super friendly conversation and then it was him snoring. But now he was invading Punk's personal space! Whenever John would shift in his sleep, he kept moving closer and closer to him. Despite the arm rest between them, it seemed like Cena was determined to end up in his lap. _'Fuck this shit'_ he thought as he finally gave John a shove.

"What's going on?" he said, his voice thick with sleep.

"You were touching me. Keep your heavy ass off me." John blinked slowly at Punk.

"Sorry?"

"Just stay on your damn side Cena."

Not sulking remember?

~~~~sXe~~~~

Another two painful hours had passed and John was asleep again. And trying to cuddle with Punk…again. Punk jerked his shoulder away roughly and let out a faint laugh when John all but crashed into the arm rest. "Serves you right," he said under his breath as the flight attendant came over to them.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink sir?" Punk shook his head and briefly considered waking John up to see if he was hungry but decided against it. Punk twisted in his seat so his back was more against the window and father away from the man next to him. It was slightly uncomfortable but it was way better than Cena leaning against him like his own personal pillow. As he sat there, he found himself watching John absentmindedly as he thought about the deal the higher ups had given him. He was startled out of his thoughts when he heard a soft groan. His brows furrowed slightly as he tried to figure out where the sound came from before he heard another soft moan. He arched an eyebrow and smirked.

"Well well, what do we have here?" he whispered as he leaned closer to John.

"Uh, feels good." Punk's smirk grew. '_Looks like Cena is having a naughty, naughty dream.'_ His thought was confirmed when John let out a slight whimper and rocked his body forward slightly into the air. "Ah fuck," he murmured as his body tensed.

Punk bit his lower lip for a second considering what he should do. Should he ignore the man or should he use this as fuel for later. With a small laugh, he leaned forward and moaned quietly beside John's ear. He was rewarded with a deeper moan. "Oh yeah," Punk said, laughter lacing his words.

"Fuck, yeah harder." Punk's eyes widened and he drew back. _'What is he dreaming about?'_ Figuring that he was better off not knowing, he grabbed his headphones from where they had fallen onto the arm rest and shoved them into his ears, his music blasting loud enough to drown out any and all noise. He slumped down in his seat and let his eyes drift shut.

~~~~sXe~~~~

Punk woke with a jerk as the plane hit the runway. He blinked a few times, trying to orient himself when he realized what, or rather, who he was snuggled up against. At some point, he had managed to move to where his head was on John's shoulder and John's torso had turned toward him slightly. He sat up so fast he almost banged his head against the side of the plane. "What the fuck?" he muttered as he ran a hand over his eyes. He did not just…cuddle…with John Cena. There is no way that he was cuddling with him. Except for how he kinda was.

~~~~sXe~~~~

"Thank you both for flying with us today. Your company has arranged a rental car for you." Punk nodded at the man and slung his bag over his shoulder before tossing the car keys at John.

"You are driving," was all he said as he turned to walk away before John could argue.

~~~~sXe~~~~

"I'd pay to see you frown," John sang quietly under his breath as he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat.

"You pay to see people frown? Kinky Johnny, what else do you pay people for?" Punk said with a dark chuckle. They had been driving for the hour and a half and they were almost there.

"You wish you knew," John shot back, his eyes not leaving the road.

"Not really. Could care less how you got your rocks off." John rolled his eyes and cut Punk a quick glare before returning to the road that stretched out before them. Silence filled the car for a while before Punk decided to open his mouth again. "So what made you want to go after my title? You know you won't win."

"First off, not your title…the title, and secondly I could beat your ass blindfolded."

"Getting kinky again huh John Boy. Got something else on your mind maybe?" Punk said with a wicked grin. John frowned slightly at the words but didn't reply. "I'm right and I know it," Punk said in a sing-song voice.

"You know nothing Phil. The only thing I have on my mind right now is how I am gonna beat your ass and regain the title."

"Kinky," Punk sang gleefully. John snorted and instead of replying, merely turned the volume up on the music.

~~~~sXe~~~~

_**So not my best work but I figured it was better than sitting here all night and starving trying to re-work it! Hope you guys enjoyed and I decided that I will try to update on the weekends but with the Big Bang story too I will just update as I feel fit which means sometimes two updates a week! Til next time!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: The WWE Superstars mentioned in this work of fiction do not belong to me and in no way am I affiliated with the WWE (for now anyway). The events portrayed in this are fictitious and, at least to my knowledge, do not represent real life events.**_

_**Warnings: Language, sexual situations **_

_**Authors Notes: I'm not really in a writing mood so this may suck but sometimes I find just starting something when not feeling it creates some of the best work. Anyway, here's to hoping this turns out well! **My creativity came back about half way through after watching the Last Exorcism – good horror movie****_

The house shows went fairly flawlessly in Punk's opinion. He flaunted his title some, he got to say what he wanted for the most part, and he kicked some ass. All and all, not too bad. Things went downhill in Atlanta.

~~~~sXe~~~~

"Hey Punk, wanna grab some dinner after this tonight?" Kofi said as he toweled off his hair. Punk shrugged as he pulled on his jeans.

"I'll pass, my back is killing me. I'm gonna go see the trainer and have 'em stretch me out. I'll see you back in the hotel room." Kofi nodded before grabbing his bag and heading out. Punk was briefly left alone in the locker room before the door opened and a small group entered. He barely acknowledged them until he heard that one damn voice that drove him insane. He knew that he should just grab his stuff and head to the trainer but when did he ever do what he was should do. "Well, well, well, looky who it is. The big bad men who took on the Shield and saved us all," Punk said with a smirk. Ryback merely walked off toward the shower without saying anything but that wasn't out of the ordinary. What surprised Punk was the fact that John just looked at him and laughed.

"Well someone needed to save your ass since you are too busy playing delusional champion," John replied. Punk grabbed the title and arched an eyebrow.

"Think you are the delusional one Johnny. I have the title and after WrestleMania I will still have the title. You are the one who thinks he can beat me." John just laughed again before heading for the showers as well. Punk let out a huff of air before heading out to find the trainer.

~~~~sXe~~~~

After tonight's show, John felt like he had pent up energy so he decided to head down to the hotel's gym. He was well into his usual workout when the door to the room opened and Punk walked in, headphones in his ears. Without seeming to notice John, he made his way to the treadmill. John meant to go back to his reps but he found himself watching as Punk ran, his feet hitting the equipment rhythmically. It was sort of hypnotizing and John couldn't tear his eyes away from the man in front of him. Punk must have felt the gaze or something because he all of the sudden looked up and noticed John. He didn't say anything, just sort of nodded and then went back to what he was doing. John shook his head and turned back to the weights. He fell back into his own easy rhythm until something hit the back of his head. "What that?" he said as he turned around to see Punk's shirt on the ground behind him. "Did you just throw your shirt at me?" he asked with a slight laugh. Punk said nothing, a teasing smirk playing across his lips. "Dude really?" John laughed out loud this time before tossing it back to Punk who caught it easily.

"Shut up and go back to working out," Punk said before looking back at the treadmill in front of him. John smiled before returning to his own workout. It was only a few moments before he felt something hit him again.

"Really Phil?" he asked as he turned around to see the same shirt balled at his feet. Punk smiled but said nothing. John decided this time to keep the shirt rather than giving Punk his ammo back. Again, John went back to lifting the weights. It was surprising when something else hit the back of his head. "Okay, what do you have to throw now?" His jaw nearly hit the floor when he turned around to see Punk's pants in front of him. "Your sweatpants?" he said, his voice slightly higher than it should be. Part of him, the part that had be celibate since the divorce, really wanted Punk to be wearing nothing but his underwear right now and part of him was deathly afraid of that he would be. He decided it would be better to only look at Punk's face.

"Well you took my shirt so I had to throw something," Punk said with a shrug. He slowed his jog to a brisk walk before stepping off of the treadmill and walking over to John to collect his clothes. "Enjoy your workout," he said as he pulled his sweats back over his shorts, smirking the entire time. John shook his head and tried to figure out just what the hell Punk's endgame was. There was no way he knew that he was gay so what in the world was Punk doing? Probably just trying to get under his skin before their matches…right?

~~~~sXe~~~~

Punk stepped out of the shower and ran a towel over his face. He yawned slightly as he pulled on a clean pair of boxers and shirt before wandering out into the bedroom. Kofi was already passed out in his own bed so Punk tried to keep quiet as he made his way to the other bed. Flopping down on the bed, he flipped on the small light beside him. He grabbed the comic he started last night and curled up against the pillow as he started to read. About twenty minutes later, he found himself drifting off as he read. Closing the book, he blindly set it down on the bedside table and switched the light off before burying himself under the blankets and falling asleep.

~~~~sXe~~~~

"Hey Phil what cha doing?" Punk rolled his eyes as he tried to focus on the comic in front of him.

"Go away John," he muttered as he batted the man's hands away.

"Geez, somebody is grumpy today." Punk raised his eyebrows and just looked at John.

"What do you want?" he asked, flipping the comic over. John picked up Punk's legs and set them in his lap as he sat down on top of the desk.

"You." Punk smiled faintly before returning to his comic. "What, not a good enough answer?" Punk shook his head without looking up at the man who he knew was pouting.

"No, it's just the answer you always give and it doesn't work anymore," he replied sticking his tongue out playfully. John surged forward and knocked the comic out of his hands before capturing his lips in a deep kiss. Punk pulled back just enough to say, "John, be careful with my comics please."

"Yeah yeah," John replied before reclaiming his lips. Punk wrapped his arms around his neck and pulling him closer. A small whimper escaped the pair as John's tongue flicked out to play with Punk's piercing. "Can you put your tongue one back in some day?" Punk just nodded as he bit gently at John's lower lip. The kiss grew deeper as John nudged Punk's legs apart so he could step in between them. Punk let out a low groan as he wrapped his legs around John's waist. He wasted no time lifting Punk up and stumbling over toward the bed. The two crashed down on the bed with a small grunt.

"You are totally crushing my leg right now," Punk said as he moved down to kiss John's neck.

"Sorry, sorry," John said as he shifted his weight around so Punk could slide his leg out from underneath.

"I guess I can forgive you," Punk said with a faint laugh as they kissed again. John smiled at him before sliding his hands under Punk's shirt. The two worked their shirts off before lying down side by side on the bed, just looking at each other. They kissed each other softly and smiled.

"I love you Phil," John said, his voice soft.

"I love you too John," he replied as they slowly began to move their hips together in a steady rhythm. John bit his neck before licking the spot gently and working his way down to Punk's chest. Punk let out a faint moan as John's tongue teased around his nipple. "Don't tease me, please John," he said as he ran his hands over every inch of available skin.

"Don't worry baby, I won't."

~~~~sXe~~~~

Punk woke up, a faint sheen of sweat covering his body and his cock half hard. "What the hell?" he said, his mind racing. Did he just dream that? What the hell was that about? And since when did he even think of John that way? He ran a hand shakily over his face and looked over to see Kofi still sleeping soundly. He fought the urge to wrap his hand around his cock and shifted around until he untangled himself from his sheets. Walking gingerly toward the shower, he barely managed to avoid running into the desk corner. However, thinking about the desk made the situation between his legs even harder. Letting out a quiet grunt, he pressed the heel of his hand to his crotch to relieve some of the pressure. He finally managed to stumble into the bathroom to start up the shower and strip down. Stepping under the cold spray, he closed his eyes and pressed his hands to the wall of the shower. As the water fell over his shoulders, he felt the imaginary touch of John again. Trying to fight off the mental images, he barely managed to resist touching himself. But he was only man, and man is only so strong.

~~~~sXe~~~~

Kofi rolled over and let out a sigh. He was used to Punk not sleeping much at night but showering at…he glanced over at the clock, 2:56 am was ridiculous. He was about to try and go back to sleep when he heard a pained groan. He opened his eyes and sat up. Was Punk okay? He was about to call out when he heard another groan, this time distinctly not pained. Kofi snorted as he reached into the bedside draw to pull out his earplugs but froze when he heard the very faint grunt that sounded very similar to John. His eyebrows shot up at that. Well well…this was interesting. Kofi grinned to himself before shoving the earplugs back in his ears and rolled over to go back to sleep.

~~~~sXe~~~~

_**Well well, things have gotten interesting! Hope you all enjoy! PS, thanks to all those who have taken the time to review…reviews make me a happy writer and happy writers update faster ;)**_


End file.
